The Puppet
by opheliafrump
Summary: Bored, rewatching S2, decided to write my first M-rated EVex one-shot fan fiction. PRE-2X21, event before Evony locks Vex in her dungeon. It's probably pretty bad, but I hope you will read it.


_M-rated, but not very graphic... Use lots of imagination please.  
While I was re-watching season 2 on Netflix, I realized something. When Evony said "Vex is in my dungeon and I intend to keep him there forever", there was this smug-ish smile on her face. (You can find it on youtube, search "_The Morrigan is Mesmorized by Vex"._) It looked like she was happily in love more than she was gladly getting revenge. As a loyal EVex shipper, I believe there must be more stories to it; hence, I wrote this outdated fan fiction. Please support._

* * *

"Now what should we do for the finale? The worm perhaps? While naked," Vex span his hand.

"VEX! VEX! VEX!" She screamed while he laughed. He hadn't had that much fun screwing with her since god knew when.

She tripped and fell on the bed next to Paolo.

"The Morrigan, my ass," Paolo laughed, "Total MILF? Ha."

"Get out," Vex said, "And close the door behind you. This is between me and her."

"I haven't had enough fun yet," Paolo protested.

"I guess a little collateral damage is necessary," Vex released his grip on the Morrigan. She placed her hand on Paolo's thigh.

"See, he warned you." Evony laughed. He felt some heat spreading through his body. The last memory of his life was his face burning.

"Eww," She saw the mess on her bed, "Vex, clean that up for me." She grabbed the duvet and threw it on the floor.

"Oh honey, you know I don't do chores," He sat down on the bed.

"What are you doing here?" She knew he was up to no good.

"Just a little reunion with a good old friend," He took two sets of handcuffs from his pocket, "What do you say, we have some fun?"

"You ruin my night with Paolo. You better make it worth my time," She took the cuffs and chained him to the bed, "Safe word is Massimo."

"Who the hell use her son's name as safe word?" Vex shouted.

"Nothing turns me off more than that little bastard," She unbuttoned Vex's top and placed her hand on top of his chest, "You ready?"

"Like seven hundred years ago," She grabbed a whip from the side of her bed and spanked the side of his face, "More."

"You like that, don't you?" She forced her lips over his. He placed his tongue into her mouth and she bit.

"My tongue," He loved it. "Just like old time?"

"I like a little modern twist," She took the pepper spray from the bedside drawer out. She sprayed it on his body and he shivered in pain.

"Yes, Evony, yes!" He screamed in pleasure.

"Call me ma'am," She whipped him again, "Little servant."

"Yes ma'am," He cried out. She pulled his nipple. He screamed, "Time out, time out! MASSIMO." She let go.

"Too much?" She asked.

"Unchain me," He requested.

She did what he asked, leaving the cuffs hanging by the bed headboard, "I thought you wanted more."

"I do," He flipped her over, "I just have to be top."

He whipped her. It didn't hurt that much, but she moaned anyway. It was the role playing itself that made foreplay fun.

"Hit me again, big daddy," She took off her bra and panties. He slapped her.

The best form of sex was not crazy S&M foreplay. It was the purest emotional connection between the two. Soon, the act had turned from a sadomasochism play date to a beautiful something.

He sucked her nipple. Her breast hurt, but it felt nice. He kissed down her body and started eating her pussy. He used his tongue to get to her deepest spot. She moaned in pleasure and he went deeper and faster. When he lifted his head up for a recovery breath, she had already squirted all over his clothes. He knew how to pleasure his lady especially this one.

He quickly took off his shirt and pants and threw them on the floor while her body was still shivering in excitement. He pressed his body over hers. It's been a very long time since they made love to each other, but it was muscle memory. They remembered the first time they had sex, both were virgins at the time. They remembered how each other liked to be kissed. They remembered every soft spot and _hard_ spot. It was like they had never separated. They were each other's sex puppet.

No more teasing. It was not a game.

He entered her. It was the key to her locked heart. Dark Faes were supposed to be able to express their strong emotion in a more passionate way, but being in a high position for so long, Evony had learnt to put on a mask to hide her true self.

Tonight, the wall broke down.

His hip motions had brought her physical pleasure. The room was filled with their moaning sounds. They didn't try to speak because words didn't matter anymore.

They both went into climax and he ejaculated inside her. They separated and tried to recover their breath. Seconds later, he wrapped his arms around her, "I missed you." He kissed behind her ear, her most sensitive place. He placed one of his hands over her belly.

Suddenly, Evony felt the urge to stay in bed with Vex forever. Maybe have a kid or two and start a family? No. That plan was broken down hundreds of years ago. She loved him once, but he broke her heart. She promised herself that she would not fall for him again.

_What am I thinking? I don't have feeling for him_, she lied to herself. She got out of bed and started putting on her silk shirt and dress.

"Don't you want to stay in bed a little longer?" Standing behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing behind her neck.

"You know I don't stay over," She replied.

"This is your room, you know?" He said, "If you want, I will leave."

"Oh," She smiled. All the fun had left her forgetful, "You can stay, but I have to get back to work."

He begged, "Lock me in your dungeon. I will be your sex slave forever."

"Who did you piss off this time?" She knew him better than anyone else.

"Redcaps," He replied.

"Fine," Evony turned her head and kissed him again, "Same time tomorrow night?"

"I will be at your service, milady," He bowed.

_The End_

_I don't know how sucky this story is... but if you like it enough, leave me a review. I will write another one for POST-3x13, after Vex captured and locked Evony away._


End file.
